Hetheland
Hetheland, officially the Kingdom of Hetheland '''is an expansive empire located on the continent of Telepha. Since the unification of the petty kingdoms, it has been a major power-broker both globally and regionally. It borders Sturien to the west and Trébole to the east. It covers an area of insert square kilometres and has a population of 80,000,000 excluding the colonies. Hetheland is a unitary constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of governance. The country is composed of various provinces and handful of special administrative cities. Belgium's linguistic diversity and related political conflicts are reflected in its political history and complex system of governance. Hetheland is a colonial power, from which its colonies: Alkland and Alexandria, remain a definitive variable in the nation's ability to remain a global and regional power-broker. History '''Early History The first, second and third century AD were eras of prosperity for the inhabitants of Hethish plateau. Historic towns such as Sol Regionem, Sorviodunum and Lihnidos experienced periods of relative prosperity as they grew in both area and population. Amidst the Lerigian Empire's expansion, neglect on the part of the local government had led to the territory known as modern Hetheland. GERMANIC raids and invasions into the territory severely damaged the larger cities and the economy, forcing the population to settle in strong holds to the east, most notably Tullum Leucorum. In response to the influx of persons fleeing the western cities at the hands of repeated GERMANIC raids, the Lerigians formed defensive fortifications aimed at virtually walling the GERMANIC raiders from continued expansions east. One of the most notable of these fortification Maplesea Acropolis. However, continued GERMANIC raids and invasions well into the 5th and 6th century, forced the Lerigian Governors to withdraw almost entirely from the region, leaving the plateau open for increased GERMANIC influence. By 1200, the plateau became comprised of noble houses, notably Schmalbagg, Trúchtingen, Winmann and Bart. Language Renaissance 'Grand Hethish Union' The Grand Hethish Union was a loose union/confederation among the communities of central Hetheland. Formed in 1230 on the advise of Harbordt, GERMANIC administrator, to prevent other states within the Lerigian Empire from capitalising on the fragmented nature of Hetheland. In 1304, Hetheland had been granted autonomy to forge its own policies underneath the Empire similar to Sturien. Christoph Spreng, who had been appointed as the new administrator of Hetheland in 1401, moved to transition the fragmented nation-states. Under the Union Proclamation, the Grand Hethish Union was formed in 1404, unifying the communities of central Hetheland underneath the administration of Christoph Spreng. In 1405, the Lerigian Empire recognised the unification of Hetheland. Spreng's foreign policy coupled with the increased autonomy granted to them by the Lerigian Governors secured Hetheland's position as a major nation within the Lerigian Empire. Under Spreng, Hetheland saw major imperialist movements especially on the newly discovered continent of Kingdom of Hetheland In 1607, the Grand Hethish Union had been transformed into the Kingdom of Hetheland via the direct involvement of the Lergian Governor. The appointment of the King of Hetheland as the permanent administrator of the new Kingdom reflected on the Lerigian Empire's belief that Hetheland had maintained a period of stability which constituted its continuation through a monarchy. The Duke of Winmann, the state which had expanded its territory well towards the southern and south-eastern coast of Hetheland, had been appointed King. This reflected the failure of the Dukes of Schmalbagg, Trúchtingen and Bart to expand their influence within the former Union. Underneath the banner of the Kingdom of Hetheland, major expansions were made on Hetheland's global footprint. And in 1823, upon the collapse of the Lerigian Empire, the Kingdom of Hetheland declared independence. Geography Hetheland covers (?) km of Telepha. It borders Sturien to the west, Trébole to the east, the Arctic to the North and the Sea Name to the immediate south. Hetheland's geography exhibits a great variety of terrain and climates. Hetheland's large biodiversity complements its multi-polar climate and terrain. Several rivers through Hetheland with the most significant of these rivers being "The River Stanley", which feeds the Sea Name. Hetheland can be divided into four (4) physiographic regions. * The Harrises in the north covers around 40% of Hetheland's territory. Mainly comprising of flat land, this interrupted by numerous ravines cut by numerous creeks and the valleys of the St. Auxbury and St. Avionne rivers. Despite its deep ravines, the Harrises are not remarkably hilly, but its elevation does increase steadily away from the lake. Elevation differences range from 75 metres above sea level to around 300 metres above sea level. * The Avanels '''is located south of the Harrises and north of the Leyland Highlands. Its extreme aridity is caused by the up-welling of cold coastal waters and temperate atmospheric subsidence, but it is also subject to occasional flooding. Short rivers flowing across the desert from the Harrises support intensive irrigation-based agriculture. * '''The Leyland Highlands '''is located just south of the Avanels and north of the St. Benedict Plateau. It is very sparsely populated, with many mountain ranges dominating the region, and includes the highest mountain in Hetheland, Java Klein. * The '''St. Benedict Plateau '''is located on the southern coast of Hetheland. It is a region of flat land and small plateaus, all covered by extensive temperate forests containing enormous biodiversity. The region is below 400 metres above sea level. It encompasses the Adrian Delta and the Valfax valleys and is considered to be the agricultural heartland of Hetheland. Politics '''The Monarch The Monarch, or Emperor, is the Head of State of Hetheland. During much of Hetheland's history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the of the Parliament and the nature of public opinion. At present, the King is officially the Empire's Head of State and therefore has many real and extensive powers including executive powers and powers of appointment. The King is the absolute head of the military and may override any order in this field, while the King also has full discretion to appoint every member of the Privy Council except the head administrator, the Lord Chancellor, and to dismiss them as he pleases. As the Great Officers of State which also sit on the Privy Council essentially govern the nation, the Emperor rules by proxy with the full knowledge that he may dismiss any Privy Councillor that does not do as he pleases. Privy Councillors are almost exclusively members of the High Nobility since the King's support and power largely depends on the extremely powerful aristocracy with the whole system being somewhat of an unwritten agreement. Government Hetheland is a constitutional monarchy and bicameral parliament, the Parliament of Hetheland. The executive branch is comprised of the Cabinet which is presided by the Lord Chancellor, who is elected by the electorate and appointed to the position by the monarch and accepted by the House of Representatives. As per the constitution, the Lord Chancellor is usually selected from the parties who maintain a plurality of seats in the Parliament. The legislative branch is made up of the two structures; the House of Representatives and the House of Nobles. The House of Representative is made up of 320 members (known as MPs or Members of Parliament) ''elected by popular vote by proportional representation to serve a four-year term. The House of Nobles is made up of 200 members of whom all are appointed by the monarch. The membership of the House of Lords is drawn from the peerage. All members of the House of Noble serve until the monarch demands their unanimous resignation, usually upon the dissolving of the Parliament near elections. * 'Head of State' ** ''King Alexander, since 10th March, 1849 * Head of Government ** Lord Chancellor of Hetheland: Sir Anthony Bishop, since 20th September, 1848 * Cabinet ** Imperial Cabinet designated by the Lord Chancellor Law His Majesty's Royal Council was originally an obscure group of advisers who held no significant power. The Royal Council is made up of 16 Great Officers of the Crown, including 5 Viceroys and any additional Privy Councillors the Sovereign may wish to appoint. Hetheland's judicial system is split into two categories on top of the lower and constitutional courts described by the Constitution of the Empire. These are the Civil Courts and Criminal Courts. Hetheland's judicial system is an adversarial system, with lawyers arguing the case in the courtroom.The court system is broken down into local courts, regional courts, national courts, with the Royal Supreme Court being the highest authority in the Empire when it comes to the law. The Supreme Court is headed by the Secretary of Justice, who leads a panel of 8 others judges (meaning a total of 9) in the court. The Secretary of Justice is declared by the Imperial Cabinet, with the other Judges being appointed by the parties of the Parliament proportionally to the number of seats they have. Autonomous Regions Hetheland consists of five (5) provinces which are collectively referred to as the ''Principalities. ''The constitution recognises that each of the principalities has its own constitution and is autonomous on matters of domestic concern. Underneath the Statue of Devolution constitutes the organisation of the institutions of government and the rights the citizens who exist within these Principalities. Within each of the principalities exists a:- * Legislative Assembly whose members must be elected proportional representation and whom are responsible for crafting the laws which run the domestic affairs of the principality. * Executive Council with executive and administrative functions headed by a Premier who is responsible for the administration of the principality through the executive powers as laid out in the constitution and the Statue of Devolution. * Supreme Court which enforces the laws which govern the principalities and which exists underneath the Supreme Court of Hetheland. Each Principality is headed by a ceremonial Prince. As per the constitution, the Prince of a Principality is a ceremonial position and holds absolutely no political power beyond the ability to exercise ceremonial functions which, in itself, must be done with the permission of the principality's legislative assembly. The Prince is appointed by the monarch without the advise of the Hethish Parliament. Usually, the monarch's children and grandchildren are granted the title upon the age of twenty-five (25), after either serving a term in the military or the diplomatic corps. As per the Statute of Investiture, only the monarch is allowed to vest political power to the princes, which is limited to legislative rights, mainly the right to veto legislation. Economy The Hethish economy changed dramatically during the reign of King Alexander I. Capitalist production replaced the agrarian economy upon the arrival of the industrial revolution. Amidst this revolution, changes in technology accelerated the industrialisation and urbanisation of Hetheland. The first stock exchange was opened Demographics As of August 1849, the population of Hetheland was 30,000,000. Its overall population density is around 90/km², with the Principality of Erneshire having a population greater than the Principalities of Harport, Lochfearn, Inchgar and Ilden respectively. A quarter of the population lives in the north-eastern sector of the nation, which is mainly urban and suburban, with around 2,000,000 people living in the nation's capital city of Loxport. Hetheland's population increased in 1850 via an influx in colonial citizens moving to the nation for increased opportunity. People of Hethish decent make up around 60% of the total population of Hetheland. Through met immigration to the nation, the country has become increasingly diverse. As of August 1850, immigrants originate mainly from South Martria (30%), Northern Martria (20%), Western Telepha (18%), Eastern Telepha (10%) and Shijie (1%). In 1852, Hetheland underwent a population transition which saw a dramatic decline in mortality rate and an increase in the birth rate. This transition coincided with the industrial revolution which increased the availability of healthcare and basic human services to the general public. The predominant language of Hetheland is Hethish, by which all citizens are required to speak as it is the language of education and commerce. Due to immigration into Hetheland and government leniency on the enforcement of the Single Languages Act of 1845, which outright bans the use of any other language but Hethish in education, business and politics, languages such as Sturian, Trébolaise, Jin, Kjell, Bloem and Nanuk are spoken as unofficial secondary languages. Category:Countries